In recessed lighting fixtures, junction boxes are often used for placement of lighting drivers and for making safe wiring connections. Typically, a junction box is placed separate from a housing of a recessed light fixture. For example, the junction box may be structurally unattached to the housing that houses a light engine of the recessed lighting fixture, or may be attached to the housing by a joining structure (e.g., an arm). However, in some applications, a structurally separate junction box or a junction box that is attached to the light fixture by a joining structure may be inconvenient and/or undesirable. For example, the space available behind a ceiling may be small or otherwise limited. In some lighting retrofitting projects, use of an existing junction box or installing a separate new junction box may also be challenging and may result in added cost. Further, in cases such as temporary installations (e.g., during building construction phases), use of a junction box that is separate from the lighting fixture may result in added cost. Thus, a solution that uses a junction box integrated with or as part of a lighting fixture may be desirable.